The aftermafter of thanos soultion pt 3
by Sasorishiraryu
Summary: Corvus now welcomed among the avengers decides to help the group stop thanos Having to deal with the heroes breaking point as well his own


**Chapter three**

The newly adopted family set out into the basement,

Shakuye held proxia close as corvus had his weapon and Anya's hand "be careful girls p, don't know what is down here" he spoke calm. Shakuye slides her free hand stopping at a box that felt square shaped "this could be it" Corvus stared as she began to examine the pieces flipping switches up and down till one rang on sending the school's generators kicking corvus stared as the exit lights lit up with a few side lights "now we have some power" Shakuye nod "lets get back upstairs"

As corvus walked up the stairs he got a high shock sending him falling back anya screamed "corvus!" Shakuye ran as the slender alien twitched grunting every now and than "don't touch anya you may get shocked" she yelled as steve rogers appeared with thor who's eye shown brightly. Proxia cried from the sudden scream and loud thud. Corvus body finally stopped as anya rested her head on him "you hurt him" she cried, Shakuye placed her hand on his chest "you stopped his heart? You...you killed him took the only thing this girl was use to knowing" she grabbed his glaive and pointed "monsters!"

Corvus within his dreamstate saw proxima "i see you found another me?" He walked over "my midnight why can't I touch you?" She smiled "there will be a time we will be united but for now keep pissing thanos off" he felt a jolt as he grabbed Shakuye's leg "don't engage them please for my sake" thor stared "how the hell are you still alive?" Corvus picks up anya "i am immortal"...but if there's any constellation thor...that hurts like hell, but at least you're not a backstabber hate those"

Corvus stared "so you think me and thanos work together? Huh?" Walking upstairs "no he turned his back on me much like all his assistant, i was his greatest general..i conquered worlds for him, slaughtered my own for him...sure I'd never met the love of my life, but to come to earth have some..." anya please cover your ears love" anya nod doing as he said "tramp of an earthling hit me with that damn spear which hurts more than you'd ever think and to get stabbed in the back and resurrected to see your wife is gone!...tell me you think I don't want him to suffer I understand Gamora's hate iwas not there when her world has conquered"

Bruce stared "you have lots of rage" corvus stared "being that green guy messed your mind huh thanos really scared him" bruce chuckles awkwardly "we are having issues"

Corvus nods "if you wanna stop a mad man who's won you must think like a mad man that won if it's possible to reverse this what would we do?" Steve stared "you and your...family follow us " anya grabbed Corvus hand "I don't like that one" pointing at thor "don't worry it hurt temporarily" he picked her up as the group went back to the faculty shakuye stared "you won't throw him in a holding cell?" Steve reassured her Corvus would not be a prisoner "it has been a long day hopefully more will be presented to us in the morning" he walked anya to her room "you will share with proxua" Anya stared "okay tuck me in please" corvus walked in "alright be glad you figure out how to pull on my mind i think you surpassed maw" she smiled laughing rubbing her cheek "get some rest maybe we can practice like I promised" she smiled "love you dad" as he got up he froze and smiled the interaction made even steve value the time as he smiled "love you more my little bird"

He cut the lights off walking to proxia "sleep well" steve stared "my father use to tell me as a kid, you never understand how a person can change you until a child is introduced to you and I believe that is what you are experiencing and something thanos will never understand" Corvus stared "if we reverse this and fail there will be a harsher judgement for me on betraying thanos, if that happens take the girls far away even if it's another galaxy.." bruce walked in "well we'll make sure that don't happen"

**_Somewhere in space_**

Tony stark sat sulking reliving the fight over and over, cursing himself "damnmit kid!" His helmet recorded the time he warned the avengers of future dangers. Nebula sighed at the now sleeping tony in her head "so much pain you are holding" she went to the pilot seat buckling him in and walked back to rest her self. As the ship drifted a bright aura danced around the anterior of the vessel as tony's eyes ajar "what is it now thanos finishing us?" Rocket now came too "the hell?" A avenge size woman with a firey aura a mask covering her eyes as the light gave her a mohawk look. The being stared as she proceeded to assist the damaged ship tony reached for a comlink "h.hey...i need to contact my friends to see if they made it on earth p.please"

The mysterious woman spoke "hang on!" She powered up sending the ship speeding, rocket still pondering on should they trust it.

All rocket though about groot, Gamora,mantis,drax and even star lord he missed harassing him the most it felt like the spacewoman flew too slow "god she's slow I can't take it being alone with my thoughts nebula stared "i know the feeling, Gamora and I fought tooth and nail it took this long to realize, thanos was pulling the strings"

Tony looked up as planet earth became visible switching to a signal "can anyone down there hear me please, everyone is gone..we lost..i"

**_Back on earth at a pawnshop_**

In a worn out building infested with rats a machine restarts itself and ant man falls out panicking, glancing around he sighed "this is where my stuff went nicel he gathered a few equipment as he was spotted in a security camera leaving. As he walked out the sun nearly blinded him taking a few seconds to adjust "what the hell happened?" He kept walking as he soon realized building had planes sticking out the side, bridges cars collided with each other buses derailed as well trains "oh my god!" He saw a kid peddling along "hey kid what happened?" He stopped and saw the kids face puffy eyes weigh down as someone he lost dear as the kids expression told it all. The boy stayed silent looking forward leaving thats when he began to let reality hit him running he saw what appeared to be a memorial pillar as he ran to check for anyone he knew passing crying and smiling people he saw his name but not his daughter's running he wanted to make sure "please be home" he thought" he knocked tapping his foot, the second knock became a pound as if he was the police with a warrant, he heard a female voice "coming!" He smiled as he than heard the unlock of the door "hope thank god you're okay" hope cheerfully jumped "you..made it back i was worried" he kissed her forehead. Inside he smiled seeing his family was still alive "I must find the others they may know something"

His ex wife nods "you be careful ok" he nod

**_Avenger's headquarters_**

Corvus looked out he was use to the dingy sanctuary ship as bruce walked up "sleep well?" Corvus not looking at him spoke "yeah I hope you're room wasn't near me and shakuye's if so I'm sorry for the noise" he turned "and you're the hulk don't you...or aren't you suppose to sound like" he stood mimicking hulk "argh...hulk no like puny corvus...hulk smash" bruce laughed "hey... I never" steve stood "yeah ya did best get use to this hulk mr intelligible hulk" anya appears "u..um I broke a dish" Corvus stared "you cut your hand anya " she stared "the man with the lightening clean my hand but no bandaids he said" she ran over crying as corvus picks her up "it's ok next time ask it might be too high for you" Natasha ran in "hey we got a reading i think it's tony" steve looks up running as he went to Natasha's office "tony! Can you hear me?"

Tony spoke echoed "thank god others are ok about to hit atmosphere haven't eaten in days" steve nod "bruce look out for a ship it's coming in fast it sounds Natasha is there abed ready?" She stared "yeah but he may need medical attention I'll call peggy" Anya and Corvus watched the sky as a ball of fire shot down "earthlings something is coming down" Steve immediately ran out as the unknown being gently landed the ship , nebula helped tony out as rocket walked out in shock as she turned giving him a reassuring hand.

Steve looks at the unknown woman who now appear more human like "um thanks" tony woke seeing corvus "he's one of them why is that thing here? He will turn on us I warned you this would happen" as peggy walked in tony passed out "get him to the bed side. Nebula snarled looking at corvus "we should not trust him he's thanos trusted general, I should say top generals"

The unknown woman stared as thor walked in who's she?" The woman turned "carol denver" looking at corvus "we should kill that one and any associated with him" anya stared "I don't like her" corvus stared "I would mind your tongue human just because the kree gave you their blood does not mean you can't die" carol readied herself as shakuye appears with Corvus Glaive pointed toward the back of her nevk "you come making threats near an innocent child...if its matters HIS child I'll strike you dead woman" thor stared "calm down carol he's on our side and can be useful in stopping thanos go put your things up" ascarol left he smiled at corvus "i like her" corvus joked "get your own warrior"

Anya stared "dad will you teach me now?" He stared "alright i am a man of my words" he took her outside As the two began to train shakuye watched smiling as thor walked next to her "opposites attract us what i see you keep his evil side at bay heaven crumble if something happens to you or the girls, if things go wrong and it doesn't work you think he will be happy?" She stared as anya whacked him in the butt with the stick" shakuye giggled "i think so" thor smile, "I think so to besides i think you have a superhero inside your soul waiting to be revealed, bruce indicates he must be an animal because he growls at night in the room" shakuye stared "ih sweet Jesus you have heard us?" Thor laughed, "its true! Aha" she stared "i ought to kill you"

The two turned "anya is good you know if you and Corvus ever need alone time I'm pretty good with kids, babies well steve could help" shakuye smile "when we stop thanos its a deal" shakuye turned to see nebula walking to corvus as kneels to anya " Little bird you are definitely good at spear work I'm proud" he paused whispering "anya move to the right" anya dis just as nebula arm came down corvus turned quickly and flipped her over "this is why Gamora was better, like always you are predictable at least change your tactics nebula! Besides you were gonna hurt me in front of anya." His grip tight "you think thanos only took from you right? Wrong! Why did you think I tried teaching you two ways to use shadows? Gamora was just bold enough to spit on thanos while something like proxima dying was mine, he could have revived them but no he was only out for himself and now I Corvus Glaive is my own man... I will create my own order the way I see fit" he pushed nebula to the ground "don't ever come at me with a knife again girl or my glaive will end up between your legs!" He turned as anya followed a now angry Corvus, she looked back seeing nebula breathing heavy.

Rocket stared "I'm kinda scared of him heard the whole conversation better tell blonde bombshell that to what she call herself Captain America part 2 or something?" Carol walked in "marvel not America talking rodent" shakuye ran to corvus "ease yourself love do not let words anger you" corvus sighed "I'm sorry for the outburst especially in front of anya but they tempt me to do something wrong" as she sat he kneels placing his face on her chest "I like the sound of your heart"

Hulk came in "hey I made tacos if interested" Corvus snarled than relexed "what's tacos?" Steve smile "well type of corn tortillas with meat, cheese, and any toppings you like it can be mild or spicy Corvus stared "but what does tacos mean?" Steve shrugs "don't know but it's good especially with a cold beer " Corvus Stared "well I can go for a drink or two never had human beer" he got up as shakuye stood, tony was already sitting at the table as rocket blinked "wait that thing ain't a build a bear?" Rocket laughed "better than being called rodent the hell is a build a bear?" Anya ran in than stopped, tony stared "you can sit with us we don't bite" she walked up slowly as she sat than stared "you fell" tony smiled "yeah i was exhausted was in space too long now I'm better" she stared "you don't like my dad, why?" Rocket stared as tony looked at her "well he did some not so good things, he helped wipe out half the population" she stared "but he isn't bad he helped me alot he could have leave but he stay when grandma cycle ended"

Tony got up "you are just like my daughter both the same age maybe you two can meet" a buzz was heard as steve ran "Natasha apparently found a place where thanos could be?" Tony sat anya on a chair "stay in the kitchen" She stared nodding as he and rocket ran out . Corvus and shakuye was already in the office with nebula close "that planet is nothing but meadow why there?" Nebula stared its something he's talked about to me and Gamora" Corvus scowled "to be a big and bad he wanted to be a simple farmer who knew so he's on his now suppose titan 2 living hus dream while he dumps on everyone else? To hell with him and what he stood i spit at his name"

Steve stared "we must be cautious about our plan with him" corvus turned "he will be weaker using the guantlet right?" Looking at nebula she turned "yeah" thor walked up than we strike now or regret all he affected" shakuye nods "I'll come as well" corvus stared "no...i care for you too much for him to hurt you the girls need you here..I won't be long" she stared "be careful with that man" Corvus nods. As the group found the coordinates "marvel you will make sure no surprises" she nods "right everyone headout"

The crew aboarded the ship Corvus sat as rocket stared "you the last of your kind?" He stared "yes I a". He nods "ah you and the lady make a great pair intergalactic couple it's nice ever gonna..you know start baking...a globlin human mix" Corvus stared "I'm not a goblin where the hell is people getting goblin from?" Tony stared "hey he looks more like a dark wizard" Corvus sighed, as James turned "tone them out trust me you'll learn how quickly" he nod as the ship sped off

Natasha sat monitoring the ships progress as shakuye came back in with proxia "how far?" Natasha stared up "about to set coordinates to thanos farming planet" she sat "can't believe a woman locked a baddy" shakuye laughed "he's not as mean as people think i think everyone has two sides they must show he really put marriages at a high standard, I'm gonna feel bad when all this is over" Natasha stared "how do you know it can go anyway besides he's very relaxed with you" Natasha walked over "may i?" Shakuye nod sure" handing proxia to Natasha "how cute hi sweetie" she looked up "oh good captain marvel is gonna head to the planet make sure he's not packing any heat" shakuye stared as anya ran in watching "this is steve marvel has comfirmed thanos is alone we are heading down" shakuye stared as Natasha acknowledged "ok be careful

**_Titan 2_**

Thanos glides his hand over strange vegetation a basket on his right hand, to his right was his armored now a scarecrow a bittersweet reminder of his accomplishment. As he limped in the house he struggled with the chronic pain not what the avengers did but his own decision. As he was about to mix his masterpiece of a breakfast corvus came from the shadow kicking him as tony and steve pound their fist into him "we've come to fix your mess" thanos stared "you can't!" As he looked at corvus "you traitor!" Corvus snarled " you left your own to die my own wife died alone!" He punched as thanos stared "I destroyed the stones there is no bringing anyone back thor shook "liar!" Nebula stared "i kniw my father and a liar he is not" thanos struggle "thank you daughter...i" as he tried to speak thor enraged brought stormbreaker through thanos neck decapitating him. Walking away. As tony fell "this is truly the end we are fucked...that's why i didwhat i did steve thanks" he got back on the ship as everyone left the dead titan

**_Back on earth_**

Tony wanted no part of the avengers "you heard no more stones, I'm going home I failed the kid! Hey gremlin goblin whatever the hell you are don't listen to him you got a family might not be that horned woman but she is still a looker, knockher up live out your days just..." he lift as Corvus stared confused shakuye hugged him "I'm sorry" corvus sighed "I'll be fine I'm not alone is proxia in bed?" She stared "she's with Natasha" he nods "ok i..." he collapsed near her as his head resting on her stomach "why can't I move on he's dead but I just wanna know why not bring you people back" she rubbed his head "I pouring my heart out to someone who cares about me it's not fair to you I'm sorry..you've been so good to me that I don't deserve it"

Ant man pound on the door "hey um any avengers, don't know if you remember me...um yeah" Natasha stared "let him in?" Steve nod, scott paced back and forth "god I'm hungry i was in the quantum realm the days are different there than here...so while everyone vanished wait..what if we somehow use The quantum world to travel back collect the stones before mad max there get it?" Steve stared "time travel scott stared "no...yeah that's exactly what it is"


End file.
